Jello Baths
by jimsenpaixdwightchann
Summary: Jim seduces Dwight with a jello bath


Jim-chan always loved to watch Dwight work. Beet-farming had toned his muscles well, and he worked intently and with purpose. Jim had always loved his perfect eyes and hot hair. Whenever Jim would walk into work he would look at him, working away on his computer, wishing he could be with him forever. Jim pranking Dwight would only be because he wanted to hide his own insecurities so Dwight would think better of him. He could only hope Dwight felt the same. After Angela had broken up with Dwight, it boosted Jim's chances and hopes by 90%. His self-esteem was clearly down, which would make it easier for Dwight to fall for Jim's schemes. He knew that Dwight didn't trust him, but that would all change. After Jim was done with his scheme, Dwight would be so in love with him that he wouldn't even remember the times when he despised Jim and all of his plots. Jim couldn't sleep that night. His excitement to have Dwight love him was too late. Once his alarm went off he leaped out of bed, and put on his clothes, racing to the office.

"Hi Jim," Pam greeted him.

"Oh, hi Pam." Jim replied, distracted. He saw Dwight at his office. Perfect. Jim walked over, unbuttoning his shirt, plan finally starting.

"What are you doing?" Dwight said, staring up at Jim's shirtless torso with awe and poorly veiled arousal. "You can't do that on company property. I'll call Michael."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "You're lying. You wanna see all this. There's no way you can resist me, daddy beet-farmer."

Dwight greedily looked at Jim. "I won't try to resist you, Jim."

Jim had a million thoughts racing through his head at the moment. Most of which being, 'damn Dwight'. Jim licked his lips and motioned for Dwight to come into the men's bathroom with him.

"You can't even begin to wonder what I'm going to do with you, Dwight."

"What-what are you going to do with me?" Dwight asked, confused and overwhelmed.

Jim just shushed him and left briefly. He returned with a kiddy pool full of water and said, "Get in."

"Why?"

"You're going to sit in this kiddy pool and be inside the jello." Said Jim. His insides were quivering with excitement, how his fantasies were finally coming true.

"Okay Jim-chan.. Whatever you say," Dwight replied fretfully, getting into the pool. Unknowingly, someone was watching them. A blonde head of hair was peeking out of a window and look into the scene below her. Angela was extremely disgusted on how her ex-boyfriend could be doing such a thing with Jim nonetheless.

Dwight sat in the pool, gazing up at Jim with 10/10 anime blushies. "Oh, Jim-chan."

Jim grinned down at him, who was sitting in the pool letting the water cool his skin as the jello mix started to thicken the water.

"This water is thick… Like you." Dwight said, and he managed to get Jim to blush as well.

"Why th-thank you, Dwight."

"Your welcome. When will this be done?" Dwight asked.

Jim leaned down and brushed his lips against Dwight's, letting the beet farmer run his hands all over Jim's chest as he laid in the thickening water, waiting for an answer on when it would be jello. Jim and Dwight kept rolling around in the water, slowly become harder and harder to move around it as it started to solidify.

"If we keep.. Rolling around in this, we'll finally be encased in Jello," Jim panted as his lips once again brushed over Dwight's. Dwight agreed with a grunt and continued to roll with Jim. Finally after forever, the jello was almost solidified and they were both in absolute bliss. Unbeknownst to both of them, people at the office were wondering where in the world were Dwight and Jim, Michael getting exceedingly worried.

"Anyone seen Dwight and Jim?" Michael called to the office workers. Most of them shrugged, but Pam spoke up.

"I thought they went into the supply closet." Pam said.

Oscar frowned. "Both of them? Sounds kind of gay." Kevin laughed at this remark while Angela frowned and continued working.

Michael responded with a shout. "SAYING THE WORD GAY IN THAT TONE IS OFFENSIVE OSCAR."

Oscar just shook his head a little and went back to work. Pam watched this scene happen, becoming increasingly worried at the fact that Dwight and Jim might be doing something… weird. It devastates her to think that Jim might be cheating on her.

Back towards where Jim and Dwight were in the pool, it finally had solidified. Jim and Dwight were entrapped in the Lime jello pool. Jim was lying over Dwight in an awkward position but Dwight loved every second of it.

Angela ran in first. "Yuck, _what are you too doing?"_ Angela shrieked, holding her cross dramatically.

Pam was next. "Jim? But… I thought you loved me!" She yelled, crying and ran out of the supply closet, pushing past Michael.

"Dwight! Dwight! What the hell are you doing? You're _my_ assistant!"

Dwight looked thrilled."Assistant regional manager?

Michael frowned. "No, assistant _to_ the regional manager."


End file.
